Begin Again
by sarajo18
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley for senior year. Sebastian screws up. Can he get Kurt back? Sequel to New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**You asked, so here it is the sequel. A big thank-you again to ****HPandWforever for giving your time to help me out again.**

******Hope you all enjoy and as always let me know what you think.**

******Sara xxx**

* * *

Kurt stood outside the doors leading into McKinley High. When he left this place he never thought he'd come back, but a lot had changed in the year he had been gone. Figgins finally pulled his head out of the sand and implemented a zero tolerance policy at the school and cleared out the worse of the bullies. Miss Pillsbury was gone, and a new guidance counselor had come in and was running groups on acceptance and referring people for anger management classes for those who still were borderline. The halls were now safe and teachers had to take responsibility for their students' safety instead of looking the other way.

"Hey Boo, looking good for your first day back. Are those the new Marc Jacobs boots you were waiting for?" Mercedes hooked one of Kurt's arms as Rachel took the other.

Kurt stayed silent, "Kurt, are you okay? Are you nervous? Do you want me to get Finn and Noah? Would that help you feel safer?"

"Damn girl, can you let him answer before you fire off the next question? Of course he's nervous, you don't just forget. And he doesn't need those two meat-heads following him around either, the school is safe now and it will take time for us all to get used to it."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm a bit nervous too."

Kurt gave a little smile to his friends, "I'm happy to be back, honestly. And I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be, it's just, I'll miss Hunter, Blaine and the rest of The Warblers."

"But Boo you'll still see Hunter at the weekends and I'm sure Blaine spends most weekends in Lima as well, visiting Puck. You could go visit, we'd go with you."

"Or are you really missing..."

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about him, Rachel."

"Well, maybe if you told us what happened then we could help you." Rachel snapped at Kurt.

"Well you were there, as soon as I told him I was thinking about to coming back here for my senior year he dumped me and refused to talk to me."

" Yeah but didn't you try to explain?"

"Oh I tried Rachel, but he ignored my calls, I actually saw him delete my text messages as soon as he received them, he'd walk away if I got within a metre of him. So eventual I got the message, I really believed he loved me."

"He's an idiot and you can do way better. We'll help find you someone more suitable. I never really liked him anyway, you are way too good for him."

"Rachel, that's sweet of you to say, but I think my love life can go on hold until we move to New York for college. I just want to focus on graduating and winning Nationals. Boys are such hard work I may have to go straight, girls are so much easier to deal with."

"Don't let Brit hear you say that, or me and you are gonna have a problem, Porcelain."

"Don't worry Satan, I only said might. Worried Brit would leave you for me?" Kurt smiled at Santana.

"I'm not worried, she loves my magic fingers and ..."

"Okay Satan, too much info. I'm still gay, not gonna change anytime soon." Kurt looked around one more time, " Right ladies shall we go in and face the start of our senior year?"

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah."

"Lead the way Boo."

* * *

Hunter looked around his room. It felt empty now he wasn't sharing with Kurt anymore. Hunter understood why Kurt wanted to go back to McKinley and, now everyone knew about them being related, he could visit as much as he liked.

Blaine knocked at Hunter's door and entered the room, "You ready to go down for breakfast?"

"In a sec. Where's Sebastian?"

"He said he'd meet us down there. Personally I think he didn't want to come in here knowing Kurt wouldn't be waiting." Blaine had a sad look on his face.

"Well he's not getting any sympathy from me. If he had just talked to him, he may have understood or Kurt might have stayed. But no, he had to go and get pissed and treat Kurt like he didn't give a shit. In fact, is he still trying to pretend Kurt never existed?" Hunter felt himself getting angry all over again with Sebastian.

"I know he's being an ass, but he still loves..."

"No you don't, Anderson, don't you make excuses for him, not this time. For once just admit he's wrong, you saw Kurt. He looked like someone had ripped his heart out. He begged Sebastian to talk to him and we both know he cried himself to sleep most nights over this, so please don't try."

Blaine looked conflicted and as it passed he spoke, "You're right, there is no excuse for his behaviour. He won't talk about him, he's hid their picture that was in our room, anything Kurt gave him he's locked away, I don't know what to do. I know he still loves him, I've caught him looking at Kurt's Facebook page for updates and I know for a fact he drives to the Lima Bean for coffee most days."

"How can he see Kurt's Facebook...Oh, he uses yours to look."

"We've got to do something to help them. I'd never seen Sebastian so happy and now it's like the last year never happened. I'm frightened he's going to head back to Scandals and do something stupid."

"If he does, Kurt will never take him back. He can forgive him being an ass but that? No way Sebastian would get him back if he did that. And you also need to factor in that Kurt's now back with his girls and believe me, they can and will do everything to stop Kurt being hurt, even if that means making sure Kurt won't take him back."

"Really? They seem such sweethearts."

"Trust me, Blaine, girls and love mean crazy, stick to boys. Let's go before Sebastian can start ranting about being kept waiting."

* * *

"FUCK OFF BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET, JEFF!"

Jeff walked away from the table Sebastian was sitting at as Blaine and Hunter started walking over to him, "Hey calm down Sebastian, what did Jeff say to cause that reaction?" Blaine asked.

"The same thing everyone fucking asks me every damn time they see me." Sebastian spat at Blaine and Hunter.

"Well maybe if you stopped pretending Kurt never existed or meant nothing to you then just maybe your friends wouldn't be so worried about you."

"Well_ he _only thought of _himself _when he went back to that _cesspool _of a school."

"Now you hang on one fucking second, Symthe. Kurt tried to talk to you when he was deciding whether to go back or not and you, being the dick everyone thinks you are," Hunter poked Sebastian on the shoulder, " shut him out. What the hell did you think he was going to do? Because you never did anything to encourage him to stay, in fact you may have just been the cause of him going back. Did you really think by dumping him in front of everyone at his own fucking birthday party was going to make anyone want to encourage him to stay here and be treated like shit by you? Christ, all he did was tell you about the new school policy McKinley was going to introduce and how he might consider going back for senior year and you had to flip your shit at him. Would it have been so hard to listen to him? We had two weeks left of summer to help him decide where he was going to go. Grandma, Uncle Burt, Carole, Blaine, myself and even Santana, Mike and Tina thought he should stay at Dalton. Noah, Artie and Sam didn't care what school he was at. The only people on the side of McKinley were Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany. And the one person other than Burt who Kurt would really listen to was a complete asshole. You had us all fooled, we really did think you actually cared about him. Maybe he's better off back there."

Hunter saw tears form in Sebastian eyes, something that he hadn't seen since Luke had broken his heart. "You're wrong, I don't just care, I love him." Tears started to fall as he continued, "I got scared and I got angry. Why would he even think about going back there? He was happy here with us, with me. Well I thought he was, guess I was wrong about that. Do you really think I wanted to sit and listen to him tell me he wasn't coming back to Dalton, then have to torture myself waiting for him to tell me how it was over and I didn't fit into his life anymore. It's better this way, a clean break and we can both move on with our lives."

Blaine and Hunter both started laughing, "Seriously Sebastian, is that what you really think? Sitting in the dining room crying is better? Kurt crying himself to sleep is better? You checking Kurt's Facebook to find out how he's doing and him ringing me and Blaine to see how you are, is better? Ignoring him when he needed you is better than actually talking to him and seeing him and touching him? Knowing that in the end he will start to hate you for breaking his heart is _better_?"

Sebastian just looked at Hunter when Blaine started to speak, "So, when you see his relationship status change to_ 'in __a__ relationship' _with whoever, you're going to feel better? When pictures of the two of you start to disappear and the new ones of a strange guy start appearing that's going to make you feel better? When we all go to a party in Lima and you're sat here alone, you're going to feel better?"

Blaine then turned to Hunter, "You know seeing as Sebastian really is the _better _man, maybe it'd be okay for Thad or Simon to date Kurt as Sebastian thinks it's better to act like he doesn't love Kurt anymore? I mean all the plans they had of graduating and finding an apartment to share in New York can transfer to anyone now, I'm sure Sebastian will be just fine being in the same city knowing another man is laying next to Kurt where he had planned on being. Maybe Sebastian can find some brainless idiot who will follow him and not have a mind of their own so he 's in complete control and never has to worry about his _puppet _eaving. That's better right? Because we all know you can't have a relationship and go to different schools... Oh wait a second you can, because, and please correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you dating a girl that goes to Crawford, Hunter?"

"But Blaine if I'm not mistaken, Nick and at least six other Warblers are as well and aren't you still seeing Noah, the very same Noah that goes to the same _cesspool _as Kurt?"

"Why I think you're right Hunter, maybe I'd better end things with Noah because using Sebastian's logic, it would be far better for me and Noah in the long run not to try to make things work and avoid the heartache, that Sebastian is clearly bad at hiding by the way, than have any feelings at all. "

Sebastian wiped his eyes and stood up, "Okay you've both made your point, I'm an ass. This relationship stuff is hard and I lost my mind when he told me. I don't want a puppet and I don't want him with anyone else, okay, but I've screwed everything up and he's gone. There's no way he'll take me back after what I've put him through. The best I can hope for is he'll be my friend again but that could hurt more than this does, so let's face facts, it's over. I've made my bed and all that other crap."

Hunter started to get angry again, "You know what, Sebastian? You know nothing about Kurt. He loves you and you crushed him but if you had answered your phone when he called just once, he would have forgiven you. Hell, he would still forgive but you're going to have to work at it now. Not only do you have to win over Kurt, and I don't mean just send a bouquet of roses, you'll also need to work miracles on Uncle Burt, Carole, Finn and Grandma, as well as The New Directions and Warblers. You've managed to piss off a shit load of people who love Kurt."

Sebastian smiled at Hunter, defusing the angry look on Hunter's face. "So, you'll help, right?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review and follow.**

**Sara xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always a big thankyou to HPandWforever for filtering my mistakes out and making this story readable, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Glee club everyone. It's great to see you all and so nice to see Kurt back here with us." Everyone in the choir room turned and applauded Kurt as he stood and took a bow. "Okay everyone settle down. So as you remember we lost out at Regionals to the Dalton Academy Warblers, so we need to start thinking outside of the box for new ways of beating them." Mister Schue looked at the group.

Quinn stood with her hand on her hip and addressed the room, "Well, now Lord Snooty's come back to play with the lower classes, might I suggest we upgrade a few things that would give us an edge in competition?."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, " Wow, what a surprise, please Quinn tell us what we need to upgrade to turn us into winners."

Quinn stepped forward, "Well we could start with some decent instruments for the band, if we make it through Sectionals, Regionals are going to be held here, so having our own band playing for us would give us an edge over backing tracks. Then we could get decent costumes, Coach Sue has the Cheerios' uniforms specially made to fit each one of us making it more comfortable to move in, making for a better show. And if the recording equipment was state of the art we could use that as a tool to watch and listen to ourselves to see how we can improve." Quinn kept her eyes on Kurt.

Kurt stepped down from the back-row and stood in front of Quinn matching her hand on hip action, "So how do you purpose we raise the thousands of dollar for all that stuff, not forgetting to take into consideration that Coach Sylvester takes up most of the extracurricular budget for the Cheerios, leaving Glee at the bottom of a long list for the few dollarsthat she doesn't get?"

Quinn and Kurt squared up-to each other when Mr Schue stepped in, "Quinn you are way out of line. The Warblers beat us fair and square, it had nothing to do with them having a better piano, because they don't use a band when they perform. And as for costumes, I'm sure those uniforms are not designer and as for recording equipment, that is down to Sue hogging the budget. I mean last year she spent five thousand dollars hiring a cannon to shoot someone out of that she never used and let's not forget the circus equipment she hired for three thousand just for a rehearsal, never intending to use the routine. We and other clubs could have done so much more with the money that she wasted and you have the nerve to try and get money out of Kurt for the school that stood by and did nothing when he needed them to step in? I really do think that you need to leave and not come backuntil you change your attitude." Kurt stared at Mr Schue, stunned at his outburst.

Quinn stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she went.

Kurt turned to Mister Schue, "Thank you, but I could have handled that." Kurt made his way back to his seat, " Wait till she finds out Coach wants me back on the Cheerio's and it's not for my money, she wants me out front with Santana and Brittany." Brittany gave a little cheer.

"Well, if spontaneous human combustion is possible then we'll witness it as soon as you go to Cheerios practice." Mercedes started to giggle.

Mister Schue continued to talk as Kurt and Mercedes whispered to each other.

_"Hey Boo, you heard anything?"_

_"I Skyped with Hunter last night, just to let him know how my first day was. He didn't mention him and I promised you and Rachel I'd stop asking, but it hurts so much._

_"It takes time to get over that kind of hurt sweetie, well so my Mom tells me."_

_"I'm sure it will get better eventually. Anyway I'm going to talk to Hunter and Blaine after they finish Warbler practice tonight if you want to come over. Carole's making those meatballs you love." Kurt teased Mercedes._

_"You've got __yourself__ a date, I'll bring your __favourite__ cheesecake for dessert."_

_"I love you Mercedes Jones."_ The pair started to giggle.

* * *

Sebastian sat in the corner out of the sight of the webcam Hunter and Blaine sat in front of as the two talked to Kurt and Mercedes.

"You know Mercedes, Jeff's not got over that night at Santana's party. How about you and Kurt come up with Noah at the weekend? We could all go out for dinner and I'm sure myself and Hunter could sneak you into the dorms for the night, Noah's done it loads of times."

"Actually, we could meet you for dinner and me and Cedes could then go stay at Grandma's for the night, then there's no chance of me bumping into ... Well you both know who."

"Yeah, can't have my Boo anymore upset by that guy than he has already been."

"Actually, I think he's regretting the way he..."

"Oh hell no, he's about two weeks too late for regret. That heartless son of a bitch is not getting anywhere near Kurt."

"But..."

"You deaf boy? No buts unless it's me kicking his for hurting my Boo. You two got that or would you like me to repeat it?"

Hunter and Blaine both shook their heads.

"Look Carole's calling us for dessert so I'll talk to you both tomorrow. Same time?" Kurt tried to defuse the situation.

"Yeah that's fine. Pippin, don't forget to call Grandma at some point this week to let her know you and Mercedes are coming to stay the weekend."

"Will do, Merry. Speak to you tomorrow, love you." Kurt cut the connection.

Blaine turned around and looked at a disheartened Sebastian, "Don't give up just yet."

"I really think she'd cut me or something just as violent, either way I'd be heading for the hospital. Do you two seriously believe I can win her over?"

"Like I just said, it's not gonna be easy. Kurt has said Mercedes is a big softy at heart, maybe if you're honest with her..."

"Nooo, I barely know the girl and you want me to tell her about my feelings and stuff? No way."

"Will you just suck it up and grow a set? It was you and your insistence on keeping your feelings to yourself that got you into this mess and cut the crap, you know you think we don't know about you going on her and Kurt's shopping trips? If I remember correctly from what Kurt's told me, you really enjoy the trips to the spa too." Hunter smiled at Sebastian.

"He told me he wouldn't tell anyone." Sebastian sulked.

"I'm not just anyone, am I? Maybe you should go into more detail when asking Kurt not to say anything about your love of girly stuff." Hunter and Blaine started laughing.

A loud cough drew the three's attention. Sebastian looked at the person standing in the doorway and spoke."Ahh, If it isn't Lima Height's very own she-devil. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Santana stepped into the room, "Now play nice with Aunty Tana, Slick, or I won't help you with your little problem."

"And how do you think you can help me?"

"It's no secret that I thought my boy should have stayed here in gay boy heaven and now, thanks to you, he's back where, even though the bullying has stopped, there are some who want to take advantage of what they think is a walking ATM." Santana sat down on Hunter's bed.

Sebastian jumped up and started heading towards the door.

"Hold on, Hottie." Sebastian stopped and turned back to Santana, "Do you really think Kurt is going to listen to you now?"

Sebastian sat back down. "God, I'm such an idiot." Sebastian dropped his head into his hands.

"Santana, as much as I think you enjoy torturing Sebastian, Kurt's still my cousin and Blaine's friend. So if you'd care to explain what you mean so we can do something, it would be appreciated."

"Quinn tried to get Kurt to pay for new instruments, costumes and audio-visual equipment today in Glee. All she achieved was getting her saggy ass kick out of Glee until she changes her attitude. And while I was inspecting Jewfro's locker earlier I came across his tape recorder thingy he uses when he's trying to get a story for his blog."

Sebastian looked up, "Who's Jewfro and what have they got to do with anything?"

Santana sighed, " You really haven't learnt to let someone explain anything before opening your mouth have you?"

"Well if you got to the point then maybe we could get to the part where we help Kurt." Sebastian was starting to get frustrated.

Santana got up, "You know what? I'm not dealing with him anymore. I was all for helping him get Porcelain back, because he made my boy happy even though he managed to fuck it up but... Hell, maybe some of the schools closet cases will crawl out of the woodwork now they won't get the crap kick out of them at school anymore. And maybe Kurt will find someone who won't use him, and maybe he will if Quinn gets her way." Santana stormed out of the room.

Sebastian jumped up and chased after Santana. "Hold on Satan...Please, slow down woman.." Sebastian stopped chasing Santana, "ALRIGHT I'M FUCKING SORRY OKAY. I'M SORRY FOR HURTING KURT. I'M SORRY FOR NOT LETTING YOU EXPLAIN."

Santana stopped and slowly turned around, "Good. Who Jewfro is isn't important, but what was on the tape was. So If you think you can sit and listen, I'll tell you. And don't worry about Aretha, I'll talk to her and the rest of the New Directions. "

Santana and Sebastian headed back to Hunter's room to talk to talk tactics.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and follow. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sara xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always a massive thank you to ****HPandWforever.**

******Sara xxx**

* * *

Kurt checked his phone again. He couldn't help but be disappointed. He had two messages: one from Hunter about the restaurant they were to meet at on Saturday and the other from Noah telling him that he'd have to drive as his truck had broken down yet again. Kurt suddenly lost his appetite as Quinn approached him from across the cafeteria.

"You know, for someone who could have everything you ever wanted you don't look very happy." Quinn sat opposite Kurt.

"Please join me." Kurt bit out with a sarcastic tone as he gestured to the chair opposite "One day, Fabray, you'll actually figure out having everything you ever wanted is not all it's cracked up to be."

"One day, when I have everything, we'll have this conversation again and I'll assure you just how happy I truly am."

"Can't wait, but what is it you really want? Just remember, I don't have my cheque book handy and for large amounts of cash I have to give the bank notice to withdraw it."

"Well, getting dumped has certainly made you even bitchier. Here I was trying to extend an olive branch."

Kurt winced at the memory of Sebastian walking away from him at his party, "And kicking someone when they're down is a great way to do it."

Quinn ignored what Kurt said and carried on talking, "Seeing as I'm the head Cheerio and you are rejoining I thought we should at least try to get along."

"And you being nice to me will help get you back in Glee."

"Of course it would help. Anyway enough of all that, I was saying we should try to get along. You never know, perhaps we could become friends again."

"I wasn't the one who turned my back on our friendship Quinn. As I remember, you chose your popularity over Me, Rach and Cedes when we were all freshman, so forgive me for doubting your sincerity."

Quin sucked in her cheeks and swallowed, "You of all people should know people change. You gave Santana, Puck and Finn another chance. Why not me?"

"Put yourself in my shoes for a minute," Kurt waited for Quinn to acknowledge him before carrying on, "Don't you think this very sudden change seems a bit contrived, seeing as just less than 24 hours ago you were trying to get money out of me?"

Quinn started to get defensive, she wasn't used to not getting her way, "What I suggested yesterday would benefit all of us in Glee, not just me. Unlike you, some of us can't buy our place in the colleges of our choice. Take Puck for example, now he's very talented and the upgrade on the audio and visual equipment would allow him the chance to record a demo to send to record companies. And Artie could use it to get into film school..."

Kurt cut her off "While what you're saying is true, but there is a flaw in your thinking. Noah doesn't want to go into music, that was something you tried to get him to do when you realized how good he was at song writing. He actually wants to major in business studies so he can expand his pool and landscaping business. Artie does want to go to film school, that's true, but he already owns the equipment he needs. If you had stuck around after you had found out that his insurance money from the accident that paralyzed him was already invested in other things and he couldn't spend any of it on you, you would have known that. It also seems strange that, apart from yourself, you only want to help the guys to a better future. I mean, both Rachel and Cedes could use the equipment for their benefit and Tina, Santana and Britt could use the having Glee Nationals Champions on their resumes." Kurt got up to walk away, but as he made to leave he turned back to Quinn, "Oh and by the way, I won't buy my place in college. I'll be earning it like everyone else, because unlike you I want a sense of achievement and pride in what I become."

* * *

Mr Schue stood in the choir room with three visitors next to him, waiting for everyone to arrive. Finn, Mike, Sam and Mercedes walked in first, talking among themselves, closely followed by Rachel and Tina. Puck walked in next, pushing Artie, and noticed the visitors immediately, "Hey babe. You here to spy or are you just missing Puckzilla?" Puck winked at Blaine as the boy started to blush.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Finn started walking toward Sebastian before Sam and Mike grabbed him, pulling him away, "You need to go." Finn looked at Hunter, "How could you do this? Why bring him here? You know how much he's hurt Kurt."

Hunter stepped towards him, "Finn, please calm down. He's not here to hurt Kurt. If you all just sit down and listen to Mr Schue, he'll explain."

Finn moved to take a seat as Mercedes spoke, almost in a whisper, to Sebastian, "You may have won over Santana and by default Brittany, but if my boy is not happy with you being here, you're gone. Do we understand each other?"

Sebastian stared her straight in the eyes, "I made a huge mistake and I'll do whatever it takes to get him to forgive me. If he wants me to leave then I'll go, but I won't give up. All I ask of you is that you let him make up his own mind and not interfere."

"You get one chance." And with that Mercedes took her seat.

The room went quiet, "Before we start, does anyone know where Kurt, Santana and Brittany are?" Mr Schue inquired.

"Kurt got pulled out of our last class by Miss Sylvester." Artie answered.

"Santana and Bitt did too." Sam added.

Mr Schue cursed under his breath and then addressed the room again, "Right we'll just have to start without them..." A loud scream was heard from down the hallway.

"What the..." Finn started to say as the door opened and in walked a laughing Santana, Brittany and Kurt.

Santana fought through her laughter and spoke, "Sorry for being late, Coach Sylvester needed to see us and Quinn."

"Girl, you better tell us that screaming wasn't any of you?" Mercedes looked concerned.

"Oh no, not us. That was Quinn when she got told she wasn't head cheerleader anymore and who was."

"Well done Santana, I'm sure you will make a excellent head for the Cheerios."

"It's not me Mr Schue, I'm still the vice. Kurt here is the head." Everyone suddenly noticed Kurt in his uniform.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open as he eyed Kurt, _" Put your tongue away Seb._" Blaine whispered

_"He's a friggin walking fantasy. I just want to ..."_

_"Seb, remember, he's not yours anymore."_ The words were like ice cold water being tipped on his head.

"Well done Kurt. Now everyone back to your seats."

Kurt walked to his seat and that was when he noticed the three boys standing with Mr Schue. Hunter and Blaine waved in Kurt's direction and mouthed hello, Sebastian just stared and gave a small uncomfortable smile.

"Right, you may all be wondering why we have three Warblers standing with us, so if Santana would like to come here she'll explain everything."

Santana stepped in front of the three boys, smiling at the rest of New Directions and avoiding making eye contact with Kurt, "Now, all of you know these three behind me and I'm as shocked as you that these were the ones chosen for this little experiment."

"Yeah, sure you are." Kurt spat at Santana.

"Kurt, just hear her out before you lose it." Kurt looked at Mercedes with shock written all over his face.

"Thank you Cedes. As I was saying, I didn't know Dalton was going to send these guys when I went to Mr Schue and Figgins with this idea. This is what I call a show choir exchange programme, but officially it's just a school exchange programme. These three are not only Warblers they have the top grades for their year and seeing as our top graded students are in New Directions it seems like a fair swap."

"So you're saying we get them and three of us will be going to Dalton?" Artie asked.

"That's right, Wheels. Now we all know that Mike, Artie and Kurt have the best grades but seeing as Kurt has only just come back from being a student at Dalton it only seems fair that we send someone else in his place, so drum roll please." The guy in the band did as she said, "We're sending Finn."

"I'm not going there and leaving my brother while he's around." Finn jumped up and sat next to Kurt.

Santana shot a look at Rachel and Mercedes, and the two started talking to Finn about it being a good idea and how he could get secrets on how to beat The Warblers this time around. Kurt just sat quietly as everyone seemed to talk around him.

"Dolphin, are you okay?" Brittany sat herself down on Kurt's lap, "Don't you want the other birdies here?

"I looks like it doesn't matter if I wanted it or not Britt, the decision was already discussed and made without my input being needed."

"Well, I won't let bad birdie make you cry anymore. I'll stay with you from now on so he can't get to you, let's go get some ice cream." Brittany jumped up and took Kurt's hand, leading him out of the choir room.

" Yet another great plan Satan." Sebastian said after the door closed behind Kurt and Brittany.

"You should have a bit more faith, Stringbean. If you didn't screw up in the first place we wouldn't have to do all this so suck it up."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mr Schue said with Finn standing next to him nodding.

"Posh boy," Santana pointed at Sebastian, " screwed up his good thing with Hummel and is now trying to get him back. But because of the good work done by Kurt's girls, when they broke up, he's going to find it difficult. So, me being a romantic at heart, I offered my help to said idiot."

"So the exchange scheme is a set up?" Mr Schue questioned.

"No, it's legit, but the coincidence is that the Three Amigos here just are the top students and sending the Pillsbury Doughboy in place of Kurt was to free up space in the Hudmel house for their guests."

"Do my Mom and Burt know about this?" Finn spoke up.

"Of course, we let GI Joe take care of Papa Hummel."

Finn turned to Hunter, " How did you get Burt to allow him in the house?" Finn poked Sebastian in the shoulder.

Sebastian stepped up into Finn's space, "Don't push me Finnessa. I screwed up, okay. I know it, you know it and so does everyone. Hunter cleared the path for himself and Blaine to stay at yours, I'm staying with Puckerman until I get Kurt to forgive me."

"No, no, my plan was for you to stay at Kurt's. Why can't you dumbass boys do anything right?" Santana pulled out her phone and started punching in numbers as she disappeared into the hallway.

She was gone for about five minutes when she came back into the room, "Okay Mr H, I'll tell them...HA if he does, get a picture for me...Yeah see you soon, bye." Santana placed her phone back in her bag, "Right, all set, Hunter and Blaine will take Mike, Artie and Powder puff home to get their stuff and then drop them off at their new home for the next four weeks and you've..." Santana stood in front of Sebastian as an amused smile slipped on her face, "got an appointment with Papa Bear in half an hour."

All colour drained from Sebastian's face as Santana added, "Oh and by the Grandma C will be there too."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. As always let me know what you think.**

**Sara xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. My computer blew up on me and had to go in for repair, lost some chapters and had to rewrite.**

**Huge thanks to ********HPandWforever for getting this chapter sorted so quickly, you are a star.**

**********Guess who's going to Chris' London signing (which is actually not in London but ten minutes from where I live and about twenty miles or so outside London). Thats right ME.**

**********Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**********As always thanks for reading.**

**********Sara xxx**

* * *

Sebastian stood outside the entrance of Burt Hummel's Lima garage. Out of all the garages Burt owned, he used this small and slightly rundown looking one as his base. Kurt had told Sebastian that his Dad refused to move to the main offices of the company, choosing to stick to his roots and Burt had joked that the main offices lacked the smell of grease and oil that he was used to.

Sebastian felt his nerves build as he noticed Mrs Clarington's driver standing by her Rolls Royce. As he opened the door to step inside he heard raised voices.

"Damn it, Julianna, it's already done."

"He was safe at Dalton. I don't understand how you could allow it, Burt! And don't give me that friends stuff either, Kurtis had friends at Dalton too."

"He missed his friends from McKinley. He's known some of them since he was a baby, that's a little bit different than one school year."

"But he's not safe there."

"Do you really think I wouldn't have checked out this new zero tolerance policy before I signed the transfer paperwork?"

Mrs Clarington sighed, "I'm sorry, of course you did. I just worry about him, and now Hunter's going there too..."

Sebastian felt a twinge of guilt knot in his stomach as Burt interrupted. "I get it. Kurt has me worried too, but I've got to trust his judgement. And as for Hunter, I wouldn't worry too much, anyone tries to hurt him and I think we'd be hiring the best defence lawyers to get Kurt off with murder."

Sebastian heard a chair scrape the floor and, as the talking turned to hushed whispers, the door opened and he came face to face with Burt Hummel.

"You gonna stand outside listening in all day or are you going to grow a set and face us?" Burt stood with one arm on the door frame, directing Sebastian into the office with the other hand.

Burt made his way back to his chair and sent a knowing smile to Julianna as he passed. Both Burt and Julianna stayed silent, waiting for the nervous boy to speak.

Sebastian took a deep breath and spoke, "I owe the two of you an explanation." He looked between the two waiting for a response he wasn't going to receive.

"Okay emm, firstly I'd like to apologize for my behaviour when I last saw you both." Sebastian winced at the memory of Kurt's birthday party, "I shouldn't have behaved that way in your home, sir, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did in front of your guests." Sebastian waited again for a response.

Burt started to speak, trying to hold in his amusement, "No you shouldn't have. But I'm more concerned about how you left my boy in tears on his birthday, considering that you said you loved him. You know when the last time I saw Kurt that upset?" Sebastian shook his head, "It was when his Mom passed away." Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat as Burt continued, " He was beggingyou to stay and talk and you just walked out the door. So tell me, why should we give you a chance?" Burt and Julianna just stared at Sebastian.

Sebastian squared his shoulders, " When Kurt started telling me about the new policy being put in place at McKinley all I heard in my head was 'he's leaving me', so, like a prize idiot, I panicked. And as usual, I went straight to my default setting of being a complete asshole, pardon my language, Mrs C."

"That would be Clarington to you, young man. You lost the right to such familiarity when you broke my grandson's heart." Julianna's tone was icy and reminded Sebastian of Kurt when they had first met.

Sebastian's head dropped, "Sorry, Mrs Clarington."

Julianna moved in front of Sebastian, "Do you realize all you had to do was ask him to stay at Dalton and he would have?" Sebastian nodded as she carried on, "Do you really think we should give you the chance to hurt him again?"

Sebastian looked back up and stared straight into Julianna's eyes, "I can't promise never to hurt him again, because that's impossible for anyone to promise. But I'm not here to ask you or Mr Hummel to give me a chance, the only person that needs to do that is Kurt. What I can tell you is that I love him and I know I screwed up, but I'm not walking away till Kurt tells me it's over for good."

Burt smiled as Julianna turned to him, laughing, "Did the boy just tell me off?"

"I think he did." Burt started to laugh as a look of fear spread over Sebastian's face again.

"You know he reminds me a little of you at that age. And if I remember correctly, when Edward tried to forbid you and Elizabeth marrying, you said something very similar."

"Yeah, I told the old goat that I wasn't asking his permission and the only person's opinion that mattered was Lizzie's. So Julianna, is this the point where you tell the boy if Kurt chooses him over his family's wishes that you'll disown Kurt?"

"Now, now Burt is that still such a sore spot for you?" Julianna raised her eyebrow at Burt, "I'm not my husband, Burt, and the years we lost because of that decision will always be one of my biggest regrets for not standing up to him. So my answer is no, if Kurtis chooses to give Sebastian a chance, I won't disown him." She then turned and addressed Sebastian, "I will however be keeping a close eye on you, and if you cause my Grandson this kind of heartache again I will take action so that you never get a chance to do it again."

Burt laughed at the look on Sebastian's face, "Julianna, my dear, I think there would quite a few people in the queue to take care of that."

Julianna turned back to Sebastian, "So I'll make myself clear, within any relationship people get hurt and upset at times. I'm not expecting you and Kurtis to be loves young dream twenty-four seven, but I do, however, expect you to deal with any issues you may have a hell of a lot better than you did this one. Understood?"

Sebastian nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "Yes, totally."

"Good. Burt, I'll speak to you later. Give my love to Kurtis and Hunter when you get home. Oh, and tell Carole I'm looking forward to lunch on Friday."

"Will do, Julianna. Have a safe journey home. Just be ready later, I'm not sure what Kurt will do when he finds out about our house guests."

Julianna started to laugh as she left the room, waving. "I think he's going to be more angry at you, Burt, than anyone."

Burt looked at Sebastian, "You still need to prove you were serious about my boy, but by walking in here and facing us is a good start. " Sebastian relaxes a bit, " Now my Lizzie always believed in second chances, so I'm going to give you one. Kurt's gonna throw a fit when he finds out what's happening at home, so anything he says to you you're going to have to swallow it, understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Quit with the Sir. I'm not as stuffy as Julianna."

"Thank you, Burt."

"Kurt is just like his Mom and his Grandmother, stubborn as a mule, so just keep in mind that he does love you. He'll give you a chance eventually , you'll just have to jump through a few hoops to get it. Now Carole has got the guest room ready for you and Blaine to stay in. Hunter is sharing with Kurt. I only have one piece of advice for you, it used to work with Lizzie when she got stubborn. She'd be as mad as hell at me, but I'd play our song and pull her close and she'd slowly melt."

"Kurt always said that you'd give her some special roses, a cook dinner for the two of you, then watch her favourite movie and, to end the evening, you'd play your song."

Burt looked shocked. He never realized that Kurt remembered any of the stuff with his Mom. " Wow, he knew all that?"

"His Mom used to tell him how romantic his Daddy was and one of his favourite things to do was to sneak out of bed and watch you and his Mom dance in the living room."

"Well, you've got a lot to live up to, then." Burt wiped a tear from his eye, "You better get going. Carole will be wondering if I've killed you if you don't get to the house soon. Tell her I'll be a couple of hours behind you, I've got a few things to finish up here."

"Okay Burt, see you back at the house." Sebastian turned to leave, " And thank you for this."

"Sebastian." Sebastian turned around and walked back towards Burt. Burt handed him fifty dollars from his wallet, "Give that to Santana when you see her."

Sebastian looked confused, "Did she bet that I wouldn't show up?"

Burt started laughing, "No, I did, now get going kid."

* * *

Kurt jogged up the driveway after Brittany dropped him off home. He noticed Hunter's Mustang and stopped, taking a moment before heading inside the house. It slowly dawned on him what might be happening.

"I'M HOME." Kurt headed on into the living room, hoping only to find Hunter waiting.

"Hi Pippin, how was your ice cream date with Brittany?"

Kurt looked around the room, spotting Hunter first, then as he turned Blaine and Sebastian, 'I friggin' knew it.' Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Would I be right in assuming that this little gathering isn't just a social call?"

"Fine, you're right this isn't a social call, but you didn't stick around long enough to get the details of the exchange."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Hunter." Kurt was starting to get annoyed, "My guess is you're staying here and Blaine and his friend are crashing at Noah's or Santana's?" Kurt hoped.

"Actually, Uncle Burt and Carole said we could all stay here for the next four weeks." Hunter steeled himself and waited for his cousin to explode.

Kurt let the words sink in, "Excuse me? All of you are staying here? You're telling me my Dad said it was okay for him to stay here?" Kurt pointed at Sebastian.

Sebastian stood and spoke, "Yes, Princess, your Dad said it was fine. Please don't take this out on your family and friends Kurt, believe it or not, they're trying to help."

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Kurt acted shocked.

"Look Kurt I'm sor-"

"No, just no." Kurt held his hand up, stopping Sebastian as he moved towards him, "The time to talk to me was two weeks ago, or even two days ago. You don't get to walk in here when you feel good and ready after ignoring me."

"Kurt, just, please, hear me out."

"Hear you out, like you did? Oh that's right you didn't. No, you got pissed off, dumped me and then ignored my efforts to talk. So I'm sorry for not being interested in hearing you out, thanks for the offer, but I've got other things to do." Kurt made to leave.

"Kurt please, Sebastian is really sorry, and if you'd just listen, then maybe you two could sort everything out."

"Blaine, I love you dearly, but please don't try and defend him or justify his actions, he made himself very clear at my party. I've never begged anyone to talk to me like I did with him, and everything I tried he just ignored. Did your friend tell you that I drove to his house the day after my party?" The look on Blaine's face answered his question, "Yeah, didn't think so. He got the housekeeper to tell me he was out, even though his car was there and I could see him at his window, watching. I spent six fucking hours in my car driving there and back that day and the big man here couldn't even tell me to fuck off to my face."

"What the hell, Sebastian?" Blaine turned to his friend.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "Blaine, you can get pissed at me as much as you want later. I think the important thing here is we all find some way to live in the same house for the next four weeks."

"God, you've got a nerve. What do you think is going to happen here? Did you really think that you'd just move in and I'd fall at your feet? Cause that isn't going to happen. You made your decision, live with it." Kurt stormed out of the room and headed upstairs.

"Well, that went better than expected." Hunter and Blaine looked at Sebastian, "Look at it this way, he didn't try and throw me out and I'm still connected to my balls."

Just as Sebastian finished his sentence they heard a loud thud at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's that?" Blaine said moving towards the sound, "Emm, Hunter I think that's your bag."

"Oh wonderful. He couldn't throw you out of the house, but he can kick me out of his room."

Sebastian put his arm around Hunter's shoulder, "I'm sorry, man, but if it's any consolation I'm really grateful for your help in all this."

The boys turned as they heard someone laugh from behind them, "Well I'm glad you boys are still breathing. Hunter use Finn's room tonight." Burt passed them to head upstairs, "Wish me luck boys, and if it suddenly goes quiet tell, Carole I love her."

Hunter, Blaine and Sebastian stood listening as Burt knocked on Kurt's bedroom door.

"KURT STOP SULKING AND OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE I TAKE IT OFF BY THE HINGES." The door open and close as they could hear muffled voices.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**

**Sara xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always a big thank-you to ************HPandWforever for giving their time to help make this story readable.**

**************Hope you all enjoy.**

**************Sara xxx**

* * *

Kurt stomped up the stairs and flung open his bedroom door mumbling to himself,_ 'Dumbass boy. Thinks he can treat me like nothing for the last couple of weeks. Then when he realizes he's a total idiot comes up with a stupid plan, thinking I'd just take him back. Well he may __have charmed everyone else but I'm not falling for it.'_

Kurt walked into his room and his eyes fell on Hunter's bag sitting on his bed. He grabbed the bag and made his way back to the top of the stairs still mumbling to himself, _'Really stab me in the back and still think you can share a room with me,'_ Kurt tossed the offending bag down the stairs, _'Some people never heard of family loyalty. You should have kicked his ass instead of helping him.'_ Kurt headed back to his room again and slammed the door.

He grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial number for his Grandmother. The phone rang for less than ten seconds before Juliana answered, "Kurtis, my darling."

"Grandma.." Kurt started to sniff.

"Kurtis, sweetheart, what's the matter?" Juliana already knew the answer before Kurt started talking, but she listened to the boy. She didn't want him to feel even more betrayed than he already did.

She had decided, after leaving Burt's office, that she was going to support her Grandson totally. She knew Kurt was going to feel confused and would fight his instinct to just forgive Sebastian. She also knew that as soon as Kurt thought everyone was siding with Sebastian he would become even more stubborn and Kurt needed a least couple of people agreeing with him so he could work this mess out for himself.

"...and Hunter stood right next to him, Cedes and the other girls think I should just hear him out but less than two days ago they were the ones telling me to kick his ass to the kerb if he turned up. Now Dad's agreed to let him stay here so I've got to see him at school and at home, I can't get away from him. Everyone has conveniently forgotten that he dumped me and then ignored me.

"Okay, sweetie, take a breath. You just remember this: it's up to you and only you if want to talk things out. And if you do talk, then don't let anyone influence your decision. As for Hunter, he should have been more loyal to you and I will let him know just how disappointed I am with him when I next speak to him."

Kurt turned towards the door when he heard a gentle tap on it, "Kurt, it's Dad. Can I come in?"

"Go away, I have nothing to say to you." Kurt continued to talk to Juliana, "I've got to go Grandma, Dads at the door."

"Well okay Kurtis, but if you need me just call. And if it gets too much for you your room is always ready for you here."

Burt knocked on the door again, growing slightly frustrated at being dismissed by Kurt, "Come on Bud open the door and we can talk."

"Maybe you could have talked to me before you let my ex move in. Or is this your way of trying to get rid of me?" Kurt's tone dripped with sarcasm as he spoke to his father. "Grandma I'll call you later, love you."

"I love you too, Kurtis, bye."

"Bye."

"KURT STOP SULKING AND OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE I TAKE IT OFF BY THE HINGES."

Kurt jumped at the sound of Burt shouting and walked over to the door, opening it to a pissed off Burt. He held the door with one hand and waved his father into the room with the other. Burt walked past Kurt into the room as Kurt closed the door behind him. Kurt walked over to his bed and sat down with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Now, son, I know you're pissed and I understand that ..." Kurt pursed his lips as Burt continued, "But Hunter and Santana called and ran the exchange thingy by me. And I agreed that it would be best if all three boys stayed in the one place, so they could support each other. And seeing as Finn would be staying at Dalton it seemed only right that they'd stay here." Burt looked at his son, waiting for a reply.

Kurt got of his bed and made his way over to his closet. Opening the doors and stepping inside, he grabbed hold of a small suitcase and returned, placing it on his bed.

Burt watched as Kurt opened the case and slowly started to place items into it, "Kurt, what do you think you're doing?"

Kurt remained silent and carried on packing the case.

"Where do you think you're going to go?" Burt asked, but still got nothing from the boy, "I get it, you're angry at me. I shouldn't have agreed without asking if you'd be okay with it, but you've tried to get Sebastian to talk to you since your birthday.."

Kurt carried on moving around the room as if Burt wasn't even there, "GOD DAMN IT BOY. WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING. YOU'RE JUST LIKE..."

Kurt spun around, anger spread across his face, "DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS! MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN CONSIDERED PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION! YOU ARE MY FATHER, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HAVE MY BACK! BUT NOT ONLY DID MY COUSIN STAB ME IN THE BACK, BUT MY OWN FATHER DECIDED TO HAVE A GO AS WELL! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY AND GIVE A PILE OF BULLSHIT AS AN EXCUSE FOR IT!" Kurt stopped shouting and sat down on his bed again as tears started flowing from his eyes.

Burt stepped forward and leant down to hug the boy, "I was trying to help, I never realized you'd get this upset."

"Really? Did you forget how I was when he walked out? Or how I was when I got home from driving all the way to his house and back? Or maybe you missed it every time my phone went and I realized it wasn't him calling or texting?...But you've never been very good when it came to reading how I was feeling, you didn't even notice the change in me when the bullying was going on. But do you know who would've noticed?" Kurt didn't wait on the answer, "Mom, Mom would have noticed and she would have asked me. No actually I'm wrong, she wouldn't have let him set foot in the house until she was sure I was okay with it."

"Kurt, that's not fair. You hid the bullying from me, and if it wasn't for me marrying Carole and Finn becoming your brother, that lead to him telling me what was going on at school, I may of never of known till something real bad had happened to you." Kurt felt a little guilty for what he had said, "And you're wrong, your Mom would have hunted Sebastian down and skinned him alive for hurting her baby. And if he survived her wrath she would have then helped fix things between you two, want to know why?" Kurt nodded his head that he'd buried into Burt's shoulder, "Because she would have seen how much you loved each other and how happy he had made you , when he wasn't being an ass. You're so like her. She used to give me the silent treatment when she was angry at me. I'd usually figure out what I'd done wrong in the end..."

Kurt cut him off, "And you would cut her some roses, put me to bed, cook her favourite meal and then dance to her favourite song."

Burt couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as a small smile broke on his face from the memory of Lizzie, "Guess she told you all about that stuff?"

"She always told me that I should find someone strong and sensitive like my Dad to love."

"Yeah, you may not believe it now but I think you already have. He's just got to grow up a bit." Burt pushed back from his son and looked in his eyes, "Now if you want him out of the house just say the word and he's gone."

"To be honest Dad, all I know at this moment is that I'm tired and I've got a terrible headache."

"How about you climb into bed, I'll get you some water and painkillers and you sleep off your headache. They can stay tonight and you can decide tomorrow what you want to do."

"That sounds like a plan I can work with." Kurt gave Burt a weak smile and crawled towards his pillow.

"Good, I'll be back in a minute." Burt got up and pulled Kurt's curtains closed just before he left the room.

* * *

_"GOD DAMN IT BOY. WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING. YOU'RE JUST LIKE..."_

Hunter, Blaine and Sebastian all jumped when they heard the shouting start, "Maybe it's not such a good idea to stay here after all?" Blaine asked the other two.

"Now boys, don't worry about it too much. If you run of now you'll never get Kurt to come around."

The three boys turned in the direction of the voice to see Carole smiling at them.

"As much as Burt tells me Kurt is like his Mom, I can also see just how much he's like his father too. So take my word for it, Kurt just needs to let out all that anger he's been building up and then he'll start to see things a little more clearly. Unfortunately for you guys, some of that anger will come your way for this little stunt. Why you couldn't have just called him, Sebastian, is beyond me...Ahhh, see, the shouting has stopped." Carole headed out of the room and the three boys followed her into the kitchen.

"Santana said this would be the best way, seeing as Sebastian missed his opportunity to just call by being a jackass." Blaine pointed out.

Carole motioned to the three to sit, "Who said he missed his opportunity?"

"Santana..."

Carole started laughing, "Oh dear, have you boys have learnt nothing about Kurt's girls?" All three shook their heads, "Santana loves to cause drama and then sits back and watches the fireworks. You guys fell for it. All Sebastian had to do was call and Kurt would have talked. He's been constantly checking his phone or e-mails since you walked out. Only this morning he grabbed his phone as soon as it rang. I saw disappointment on his face when it turned out to be Rachel and not Sebastian."

"Shit." Sebastian banged his head on the table, "And now he probably thinks the only reason I'm only here is for the exchange, and not him. No wonder he didn't want to listen."

Hunter's head joined Sebastian's hitting the table, "He's gotta be thinking I've screwed him over and sided with you. Grandma's going to kill me."

"I'm sure she'll have a couple of choice words for you when she next sees you, but I think you'll live." Carole laughed as she started to get dinner ready.

"I tried to tell him them both, Carole, but they decided Santana's plan was the right way to go." Blaine got up and started to help Carole, flashing a smug smile at Hunter and Sebastian as he did.

"No, babe, I told you never listen to one of Lopez's crazy ass plans and if I'm guessing right, the Princess is pretty pissed." Puck walked over to Blaine and planted a kiss on his cheek, and then did the same thing to Carole.

"What, no kiss for us, Noah?" Sebastian stated.

"I've told you before, Slick, the name's Puck to you. Only six people get to call me Noah and you ain't one of them. And I also like to keep my balls just where they are, so there'll be no kiss for you my friend. Now, where is the Princess? I need to know if he wants me to kick your sorry ass yet." Puck looked around the room.

"He's trying to sleep off a headache. And any ass kicking will be done by me Noah. Carole, where are the painkillers?" Burt entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

" Oh hi honey, there's a new pack in the cabinet in our bathroom. Is he okay?" Carole shot a concerned look at her husband.

"No, you were right, I should've spoken to him before I agreed to all this. He started packing to leave. He's so hurt by all of us."

"Oh honey," Carole hugged her husband, "He'll be fine, you know. But maybe next time, listen to your wife and not a bunch of teenagers that have no clue what they're doing."

"Yes, dear."

Puck coughed, _"Whipped."_

* * *

**Don't forget to review, let know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sara xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you again to ****HPandWforever,( you're the best). **

******Hope you all enjoy.**

******Sara xxx**

* * *

Kurt climbed out of bed at five the next morning, having slept right through the previous evening. He grabbed a quick shower, threw on some sweats and a well worn t- shirt and headed downstairs. The house was quiet as he entered the kitchen and saw Carole sitting at the kitchen table hands cradling a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetie. How's your head? All clear now?"

Kurt pecked Carole on the cheek as he passed her, moving towards the coffee machine to fix himself a cup and join her, "Morning. My head's fine now. I think I just needed to shut down with everything that's been going on, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really confused at the moment. I'm going to meet Juliana today for lunch, how about you join us? Perhaps we could do a little bit of shopping, put it on your Dad's credit card as a way for him to make it up to you?"

"As much as that would be a much better way to spend a afternoon, I still have to go to school."

"Oh I'm sure there's a..." Carole gave Kurt a sly smile. "..dental appointment you forgot about."

"Why Carole Hummel, are you suggesting I lie to the school?" Kurt placed a hand on each cheek and acted shocked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Carole and Kurt started to laugh.

Hunter wandered into the kitchen, "What's so funny at this time in the morning?"

Carole made to answer but Kurt cut her off and spoke with a sharp tone, "Nothing you'd be interested in." Kurt then addressed Carole, "I'm going for my run, I'll be back in about an hour." Kurt gave Carole another quick peck on the cheek and left the room.

Carole took pity on the sad looking boy left standing by the door, "You know if you go after him and apologize he may just be ready to forgive you, he's not as angry as he was yesterday."

"You think that was him warming to me?"

"Honey that was his pride not letting go. After Burt, you and Juliana are the most important people in Kurt's life and that will never change. Sure, you'll get mad at each other, but you never stop loving each other. Now you go after him, I'm sure he'll stop by to visit his Mom today after that argument with his Dad yesterday."

Hunter smiled at Carole and placed a kiss to her cheek, " Just so you know, you and Finn are just as important to Kurt and myself now." Hunter shot out of the kitchen leaving a shocked looking Carole behind.

* * *

Hunter jogged through the gates at the cemetery and spotted Kurt sitting on the bench by the family plot. This was always an emotional place for the two of them. Hunter's memory flashed to the day of his father and Kurt's mother's funeral, his thoughts picturing himself and Kurt holding hands as they watched everything going on around them.

Both boys would come here together every year on the anniversary of the accident that took their parent away from them. Hunter walked slowly towards his cousin.

"What do you want, Hunter?" Kurt snapped.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk, but I guess I was wrong."

"You really expected me to want to talk to you? Go talk to Sebastian, seeing as you seem to be supporting him these days. And thanks, you did an amazing job of getting Dad on his side too."

"Come on, Kurt, we thought we were helping. Are you telling me you don't love anymore?" Kurt didn't respond, "If that's the case then I'll go back to yours and throw him out myself." Hunter sat down next to Kurt and took his hand, "Maybe we went about this all wrong, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

Kurt turned to Hunter, "You know, what I'm most annoyed at is the fact he just couldn't come to me by himself. Why does it have to involve everyone else?... It feels like everyone else is pushing him into this relationship and just for once I'd like to know if he actually wanted to apologize and not because of you, dad, Santana or even Blaineforcing him." Hunter let out a gentle chuckle, "I'm so glad all this is so funny for you..."

"No, no...I wasn't laughing because of you...I was laughing because Puck was the only one who said this was a bad idea, and that he should man up and do it by himself."

"Well Puck isn't as stupid as people think he is." Kurt gave a small smile.

"Look, I'm really sorry I made you feel so alone on this, I should've had your back a lot better than this. But there is one small consolation for you in all this..."

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

"You get to watch Sebastian suffer in public school for a few weeks." Both boys began to laugh. Hunter stood, still holding Kurt's hand, "Come on, Pippin, lets go get some of Carole's pancakes before anyone sees you out of the house in that ratty old t-shirt."

* * *

Kurt and Hunter burst back into the house after finishing their run. Both boys could smell the breakfast that Carole was preparing in the kitchen, "Hmmm I smell bacon." Hunter pushed past Kurt and made a dash towards the kitchen.

Kurt followed behind and entered the kitchen as the whole room went quiet, "Wow, way to tell a guy you were talking about him."

"It wasn't like that, Kurt..."

"Please Dad don't insult me." Kurt made his way over and poured himself a coffee.

"I was just telling our guest that they may have to find alternate accommodation."

"Nice, could you try any harder to make me look like the bad guy?"

Burt sighed, his patience starting to wear thin, "Tell me, what you want me to do, son? Because I'm beginning to feel like everything I do or say is wrong here."

Sebastian stood up and looked at Kurt, "Seeing as the person you have the issue with is me, I'll go stay with Puck. I never meant to cause any trouble between you and your Dad."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and started to laugh, "Oh my, you think that much of yourself to believe that I'd let you come between me and my father. That's funny..." Kurt continued to laugh as he took a seat at the table and start to help himself to the food laid out, "...Really, you should be a comedian."

Everyone in the room just looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on as Kurt kept laughing in between mouthfuls of food. "Kurt, sweetie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Carole." Carole looked at Burt and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so are you saying that the boys have to go or do they get to stay,honey?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that what they're all waiting for?" Kurt felt all eyes on him, "They can stay, seeing as they went to all the effort to be here. And as Hunter pointed out earlier, it's going to be hilarious to see them handle school without the luxuries Dalton provides them that they just take for granted." Kurt got up and waltzed out of the room.

"I knew we were in trouble but that...What was that?" Blaine tried to figure out what was going on.

Sebastian drew in a breath, "That was Kurt putting up every barrier he could to protect himself."

"Yeah, he did something similar when Lizzie died and Finn said he did it as well when the bullying got bad. I did say it wasn't going to be easy, kiddo." Burt gave Sebastian a pat on the shoulder.

"Well if he thinks I'm just going to give up, then he's got another thing coming." Sebastian headed out of the kitchen.

Kurt padded about his room getting ready for school as Sebastian tapped on his door, "IF IT'S ANYONE OTHER THAN CAROLE GO AWAY!"

Sebastian rubbed his hand through his hair as he called, "KURT PLEASE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT SCHOOL."

_'Yeah sure you do.'_ Kurt muttered to himself as he pulled open the door. "What? Make it quick, I've got to pick up Puck in ten minutes."

Sebastian felt himself get nervous as he looked at Kurt, "Emm."

"Come on, get on with it." Kurt placed his hand on his hip.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we just..."

Kurt cut Sebastian of, "I'm sorry, you said you wanted to ask something about school, not waste my time with half assed apologies I should have heard two weeks ago. Now do you want to ask me something or was this more bullshit you invented to get me to talk to you?"

"I..." Sebastian was lost for words. He knew Kurt could be defensive, but he hadn't seen this cold emotionless Kurt before. "You know you can't be a bitch forever, eventually we will talk." Sebastian moved closer to Kurt and lowered the tone of his voice, "Even though I'm an ass, you still love me. Me being here and being at school will drive you nuts, because all you'll remember is the way I made you feel when we kissed or touched."

Kurt felt a shudder run down his spine as Sebastian moved closer with each word he spoke, "You'll remember the time we laid on that bed," Sebastian pointed at Kurt's bed, "cuddled up after we made love for the first time. And while you remember all the stuff we did together, I'll be in that room across the hall, waiting."

Kurt felt Sebastian's breath on his cheek and started to compose himself. He just wanted to grab Sebastian and drag him to his bed and forget what had happened and start again. But Kurt couldn't make it that easy for Sebastian, so he placed both of his hands on Sebastian's chest and pushed him back, "Is that the best you've got? Really, I'm disappointed. Memories don't fix what's wrong. Now, you can correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say to me, and I quote _'Go back to your precious Mckinley then, we're done. I was getting bored with your sorry ass anyway.'_? Yes I think that's practically word perfect."

Sebastian felt sick as Kurt repeated his words to him, "Kurt, I..."

"You're sorry? Yeah, well so am I, sorry that I was stupid enough to fall for your bullshit the first time. And while I'll treasure my memories of our good times, that you oh so kindly reminded me of, I'll also have that to remind me not to fall for it again. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish getting ready to meet my friend." Kurt shoved him back and slammed the door.

Sebastian just stood there staring at the door as Hunter and Blaine reached him, "You know, Seb, that could've gone worse. He could've had Uncle Burt throw you out."

"And he is sort of talking to you. That's 100% better than this time yesterday." Blaine added.

"Shut up, you two. Let's get ready to go to school." Sebastian headed into the guest room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and follow.**

**Sara xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to ********HPandWforever for editing even though they had some issues.**

**********Sara xxx**

* * *

Kurt pulled into McKinley's car park. He felt relaxed and surprisingly fine with the idea of Sebastian being in the same school as him. Kurt turned to Puck, "You know, Noah, I don't think they'll last a week here."

"I don't know Princess, your boy seems pretty determined, and when it comes to you, he's pretty full on."

"One; not my boy anymore and two; once he realizes he'll have to share sports equipment and books, he'll run all the way back to Dalton."

"You forget he's brought his back up with him."

Kurt started to chuckle, "Really?...Hunter'll start craving the discipline and routine of Dalton that McKinley lacks, and Blaine will go wherever they do."

"My boy Blaine might surprise you. He's been thinking of transferring himself, since the new zero tolerance is working. He just can't get enough of Puckzilla." Puck waggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Please Noah, Blaine can get Puckzilla any time he wants, all he has to do is call and you'd come running."

"Hey, you don't know everything about my boy. He got some pretty nasty fantasies going on under all that gel he wears in his hair, most of them include me. Me in the locker room, me in the choir room, me in the janitor's closet, me and the principal's desk..."

"Noah enough. I don't need know what you and Blaine want to do to each other."

"You're just jealous I'm getting some. The offer to join us still stands Sweetcheeks."

"I'll run the idea by Blaine, shall I?" Kurt smirked at Puck.

Puck and Kurt stared each other down for a few seconds, "Maybe you shouldn't" Puck mumbled before getting out of the car.

Kurt quickly followed, "What was that, Noah? I didn't hear you..." Kurt looked across the car park, noticing Hunter, Blaine And Sebastian, "Oh look there's Blaine. I'll run over and ask then, is tonight good for you?"

Kurt made to run over when Puck grabbed him around the waist, lifting him off the ground, "No, you don't."

"Why, Noah Puckerman, are you frightened of teeny, tiny Blaine?"Kurt mocked his friend.

"Shut it, Hummel." Puck blushed.

Puck put Kurt down and slung an arm over his shoulder as they walked towards the school entrance, "You're so whipped, Noah. But it's okay, your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Hunter, Blaine and Sebastian climbed out of Hunter's car, "I don't know about you two, but I feel kind of exposed out of my uniform." Hunter straightened out his shirt.

"It does feel strange going to school and not wearing one. This must have been what Kurt felt like when he had to wear the uniform for the first time." Blaine toyed with his bow tie, checking himself in the wing mirror.

"Well if you two women have finished sharing your insecurities, can we get on with the day?" Sebastian looked around the car park, trying to hide his nerves when he spotted Kurt and Noah messing about, "Why the hell does your boyfriend have his hands all over Kurt?"

Blaine looked up and smiled, "Sebastian, they're friends. Friends do that sort of stuff, not every guy that touches Kurt wants in his pants."

"So you don't mind your boyfriend flirting? Because he flirts a lot, especially with Kurt."

"Noah flirts with everyone Sebastian, that's just him. He even flirts with Mrs C and Mrs H. It's harmless. Don't worry about it so much, you'll get wrinkles."

Sebastian grunted and headed towards the school, muttering under his breath, 'Wasn't worried, he shouldn't be so handsy.'

* * *

The three boys made their way to Principal Figgins' office and waited for the man to see them, "My skin's starting to itch already." Sebastian shuffled from foot to foot.

"Sebastian can you please try and hide your distaste for public schools better? Remember, we're here because of your cock up." Hunter pointed out.

Blaine held up his hand, stopping the other two from bickering, "Hey guys, does that sound like Kurt to you?"

"What, where?" Asked Hunter.

"Shut up, Clarington, and listen." Sebastian bit at his friend as he focused on the muffled voice coming from behind the door.

All three were silent as they moved closer to the sound, finally placing an ear to Figgins' door._ 'Mister Hummel, as you know Chang and Abrams are attending Dalton, so you are the only person left who attend the same classes as them.'_

_'That__ doesn't mean I have to babysit them all day. Once they get the lay of the school, they should be fine to take themselves from class to class without me holding their hands every friggin second of the day. When Sam transferred in he wasn't escorted around like royalty.'_

_'Mister Hummel, you will refrain from using that __kind of__ language. Now listen, young man, those three boys are from very rich and prominent families, so we will be welcoming and extend every courtesy we can__. A__nd that means you, as the top student in the school, will escort them around. Understand?'_

_' I know __where__they're__ from, or did you forget I went to school with them for the last year? Ahh I get it now, you think by being overly nice, one of their rich Daddies will write you a big fat cheque as a thank you for not letting his son get murdered in public school. How very kind of you.'_

_'I resent what you are implying. But if they were to make a donation the school would appreciate it. You will do this, Mister Hummel, and you will be civil.'_

"Well if we thought Kurt was starting to calm down, this may have put a stop to it." sighed Blaine.

"What is wrong with that man? Forcing him like that in the hopes of making a quick buck." Hunter protested.

The three jumped back as the handle on the door turned. "Why, hello gentlemen, come in." Mr Figgins waved them in as he returned to his chair, "Welcome to Mckinley. I'm Principal Figgins and if you need anything, my door is always open to you. I have your schedules here and locker numbers. Two of you can share, as resources are limited here due to underfunding, and the third will share with Mister Hummel here." He gestured towards Kurt, who was standing arms crossed over his chest.

"We don't want to inconvenience anyone, I'm sure the three of us could share a locker." Sebastian looked at Hunter and Blaine, who nodded in agreement.

"That won't be necessary, Mister Smythe is it?" Sebastian nods, "Mister Hummel here is more than happy to share. He will also be your guide, seeing as he is in all the same classes. And I do believe you're all staying at his home as well, so you should get along just fine."

Kurt scoffed as Figgins sent him a glare. "It will be my pleasure to show them around." Figgins grinned at the boys, ignoring Kurt's sarcastic tone.

Kurt tossed the Principal his best fake smile as he made his way out of the door and gestured the boys to follow. "First, we'll go to the lockers so you can put away the stuff you won't need. Hunter, you'll share with me and Tweedle Dum and Dee can share."

* * *

Kurt started to walk down the hallway with the three trailing behind, who kept looking at each other trying to have a conversation without words. They silently argued over who would speak out first with Hunter and Blaine both urging Sebastian to be the one to break the ice.

Kurt stopped by a row of lockers and turned to face the three, "This is the one for you two to share, the combination is on your schedule at the top of the page. Hunter, my locker is two over."

Kurt moved over to his locker with Hunter as Blaine whispered to Sebastian,_"Say something to him."_

_"Don't think __that's__ a good idea at the moment. I think that idiot that runs this place has done even more damage."_

_"Yeah, but Kurt can't blame us for that."_

_"Yes, he can, and he most probably does already. Can you imagine what the man would be like if he put two and two together and figured out that Kurt has more money than all of us. Us being here makes that all the more likely to happen, dumbass. Why the fuck did I let that crazy __woman__ talk me into this?"_

Hunter moved over to Kurt as he rearranged his locker allow space for Hunter's things to go in, "We really didn't know that jackass was going to force you to do this."

"Hunter, it's not your fault. When that man smells a way to make a quick buck he'd sell his own Granny out. Give it a couple of days, he'll figure other ways to kiss your asses in his pursuit of money. Be prepared for overly nice teachers, special food in the cafeteria that only you three can have and Figgins to keep popping up in our classes. Come on,let's not worry about it now and get to class." Kurt closed the locker and started down the hall, Hunter at his side.

"Cool. So Pip when do you think you'll let Sebastian of the hook? He knows what an idiot he's been."

"I don't know. Just when I think I'm ready to let it go, all the anger bubbles back up. I'm flattered in some weird way that he'd go to these lengths to talk to me but then I remember that this wasn't even his idea. I know I already told you, but I question if it hadn't been for people pushing him into it, would he really have come to me at all? And that's what I'm trying to get past."

Sebastian heard the last part of Kurt and Hunter's chat as they entered the classroom. He started to understand why Kurt was taking this whole thing so much to heart, all Kurt wanted was it to come from him without outside interference.

* * *

Kurt waited for the lunch bell and, as fast as he could, darted out of the class room and towards the auditorium. Figgins may have him playing PA to Hunter, Sebastian and Blaine, but he wasn't going to spend his free time with them, as much as he might want to, out of principal.

He sat on the stage and was fiddling with his phone when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Kurt, mind if I join you? Or do you want to be alone?"

Kurt turned and smiled at the blond, "No it's okay, sit please."

"Tough day?"

"More awkward than tough."

"Yeah, I heard what Figgins did. If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears."

"That's very sweet of you, Sam."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a very sweet guy once you get to know me." Sam flashed Kurt a big smile as he nudged Kurt. "So, why you hiding out in here?"

"Not hiding, just wanted some peace for a bit. I feel like everyone has an opinion on my love life instead of letting me make my own decisions."

"Yeah, but I think it's done with love. They want you to be happy and I have to admit, I was a little jealous at how happy you were with Sebastian."

Kurt smiled, "Maybe you should change the type of girls you date. As much as I love Santana, she wasn't the best girlfriend for you and I'm not even going to start on you and Quinn."

"Yeah, well she showed her true colours when she realized I was dirt poor. And Santana, well I think the fact that she's a lesbian killed that relationship before it even started." Sam pulled a sad face as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt put his arm around his friend, "Poor Sam, I'm sure we can find you a nice girl for you to fall in love with."

Sam pulled Kurt into a cuddle, "Who says it should be a girl?" Sam whispered as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

In a dark corner of the auditorium Quinn stood with a smile on her face as she snapped a picture on her phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is unedited, so sorry for any mistake you may find but I did my best to get to the worse of them. So if you get upset by bad spelling or grammar mistakes maybe you shouldn't read on.**

**I'm without a beta at the moment due to their life being incredibly busy at this present time. So if anyone is interested in helping out let me know.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria with Hunter and Blaine, Sebastian wonders where Kurt disappeared students walk past he notices that they keep staring at them like a display in a zoo, "What do they keep staring at?" Blaine asked

"Several things actually." Puck drops into the seat next to Blaine who greets him with a smile, "They know you're from Dalton, which is a rich kid school. Then there's the rumours."

"Okay Mohawk I'll bite what rumours?" Sebastian asked pretending he isn't scanning the room looking for Kurt.

"Well you can stop looking for Kurt, he's not here. He only ever comes here if he's with me, Finn or the rest of New Directions and seeing as three of them are at Dalton and the girls are in the choir room I doubt he'll be coming in here for lunch."

"So we'll take our lunches to the choir room then and find him." Blaine looked at the others waiting for a response.

"No point or did you forget he's still pissed of at most of you with exception of me and Finn. If you ask me, he'll be in the auditorium or the library. Which means he wants to be alone. And believe me he won't appreciate you all busting in on him, if what Figgins did this morning is true?"

Sebastian let out a defeated sigh, "It's true. The man is a total ass. So seeing as we can't go find him, you better tell us these rumours then Noah."

"The name is Puck, you don't get to call me Noah remember." Puck glared at Sebastian.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Can we just get to the rumours now?."

Puck smiled at Sebastian. "Well the first one and most popular theory is you three are all gay, no surprise there seeing as you come from an all boys school." Puck started to laugh at the shocked look on Hunter's face, "The second is your all part of Kurt's master plan to convert people, you know like a big gay cult thing." Puck added.

"Are these people for real?" Hunter said louder than he attended to causing everyone to start staring again.

"Why so shocked dude? This is Lima home town of the small-minded and bigoted. Most of the dumbass' in this place believe you can catch the gay, why'd do think the bullying got so bad for Kurt? Most of them are cowards though and stick to whispering behind his back, but the odd few took it to far and that's why he ended up at Dalton."

"So why the hell did he come back here then?" Blaine asked without thinking.

"Well my sweet," Puck smiled at Blaine, " I don't think he was going to at first. I think he was so excited that the school was finally doing something about bullying in general. But a combination of missing being at home with his Dad and his girls, then dumbass here gave him the final push he needed as a birthday gift." Puck again looked at Sebastian and smiled."Anyways he's back and now he's trying to protect himself not only from the idiots here for being gay, as good as a zero bullying policy is if there's no witness' theres no crime, but from them finding out his other secrets. I mean Quinn already started on at him to fund Glee and if word got out there'd be a lot of others trying to get their hands on the cash prize."

"Where's Twinkie Tush?" Santana said as she pulled up a chair to their table, "The plan was not to leave him alone or did you give up already Slick?"

As Santana finished speaking her phone beeped. Quickly looking down at the message she shot up out of her chair, leaving a very bemused looking group behind her.

"What the f...Wonder what put a rocket up her ass?" Puck mumbled in between bites of food.

* * *

Quinn left the auditorium and waited patiently by her locker flicking through her photo's on her phone looking pleased with herself. The pictures were dark but you see it was differently tell it was Kurt in the pictures.

"Quinn?" A out of breath Sam jogged up to her.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"Look I'm not comfortable about this Quin. Kurt's always been nice to me."

"Look Sammy I know you'll feel bad but you don't want to lose your house do you? Kurt has more money than he'll ever be able spend so why not?"

"My parents said we could move back to Kentucky and stay with family till we get back on our feet. We don't have to do this?"

"Really? So it's okay for you to swan off back to your family leaving me here pregnant with your child and no way to pay the doctors bills? You've met my parents Sam. Once they find out I'll be disowned, then what will I do?"

"My parents would let you come with us. We could raise the baby together."

"Don't be silly Sam. We already decided it was best to have the baby adopted. You may not have a future planned but I do. We just need to get the cash to pay the doctor bills and cover the costs while I vanish for a couple of months when it starts to showing." Quinn placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah but he's our friend Quinn."

"Come on Sam do you really think Kurt is even going to remember us once he graduates and goes of to his fancy college with all the other rich kids? The only reason he's even here is because his Dad was too low brow to fit in with his mother's side of the family."

"He's not like that, he could have stayed at that fancy school but he didn't."

"If you say so Sam, or did you forget all the fundraising we've done just to pay travel costs for our competitions. Not once did he offer to donate a bus or even help with the costs. And I don't remember him sitting in the cafeteria helping to sell cupcakes or taffy , do you?" Sam continue to look conflicted as Quinn went on about how Kurt could have made life easier for them all with a swipe of his credit card. Quinn could see Sam wavering, "If it wasn't for the baby I wouldn't dream of doing something like this. But if we have this baby it would ruin our lives and we'd be stuck here or in Kentucky for the rest of our lives with a kid we'd end up resenting. This way they get a good life and we get a clean slate and no-one need ever know."

"What about Kurt? What does he get Quinn?"

Quinn rests her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Oh Sam, sure Kurt's feelings will get a little hurt, there's no denying that but he'll get over it in time. The only other thing he'll lose is a few thousand dollars which I can assure you is mere pocket change for him and he spends more than that on his wardrobe in a year." Quinn continues running her hand up and down Sams arm reassuring him.

"I don't think I'm ever going to comfortable with this but if you think this is the only way then I guess I'm in."

Quinn smiles to herself and starts to show Sam the pictures she had taken earlier. "Good choice Sam. You see I got some good ones but we could use a few more, perhaps in the locker room or bathroom. It also needs to look like he's touching you..."

* * *

Rachel and Mercedes stood at the end of the corridor watching as Quinn and Sam talking. Quinn showed Sam something on her phone and started smiling. The girls couldn't make out what Quinn was saying but could tell something shady was going on between the two.

"You know what's strange?" Mercedes asked and Rachel shook her head, "Since she dumped him, I can honestly say, I've not once seen her speak to him so willingly outside Glee. Why now?"

"You're not jealous are you?" Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

"Hell no, we had our thing it fizzled out and we both moved on. But it doesn't mean I don't care and I know Quinn is using him for something. I just wish I could hear what's being said. I'm positive that it has something to do with Kurt. You know Quinn never takes it well if she doesn't get her own way."

"Well we're doing what Santana said we're keeping our eyes open and reporting back to her. Did you send her the details yet?" Rachel nudged at Mercedes.

"Yeah I texted and sent a pic to her, all date stamped like she asked for. Do you know what she's up to?"

"Does anyone know what Santana's doing except Santana?"

"I guess we'll find out eventually and at least she's on Kurt side so that's a plus."

* * *

Kurt sat smiling on the stage after Sam left. He loved the feeling that he had someone else on his side. Sure Noah was great and Grandma and Carole but they all still had their opinions on what Kurt should do. Sam was different, he just told Kurt to do what made him happy and not listen to anyone else. There was no 'forgive him' or 'dump him', just a 'do what you think is best for you'.

"You know Lady you keep smiling to yourself I'm going to think you're having dirty thoughts and you know I'll want the deets." Santana stepped on the stage.

Kurt sat silently ignoring the girl the best he could.

"Oookay, guess you've still got your panties in a bunch over the Sebastian thing." She sat down next to the silent boy, "Well this could be good, I don't need you to talkback. In fact your voice gets kind of whiny when your pissed off."

She waited a few seconds for Kurt to take the bait, but it didn't come. "He's a lot like me you know. I know you see it too."

Kurt's face slowly started to drop the prissy look he had held as she spoke, "I don't do feelings and I react first think later. And maybe we don't realize till it's too late that we've hurt the people we care about most without meaning to. Oh and don't forget all the pride and not wanting to appear weak thing we have going on to. But mostly people like me and Slick don't know how to undo the mess once we make it. I mean we certainly find it hard just to say sorry and admit our weakness' that's for sure. And contrary to what most people believe we do love and feel, even if we only let certain people see that side, so when we think we could lose that we act like dumbass'."

Kurt turned to look at the girl next to him, "Is that supposed to be an apology or an explanation for yours and Sebastian's recent behaviour?"

"Wow you don't make things easy do you?" Kurt just sighed at her and shook his head, "To answer you question, it's both."

A slow smirk spread across Kurt's face. "So what you're saying is you care about me enough to invent this ridiculous scheme to get me and Sebastian back together. Santana Lopez not only are you saying sorry to me, you're saying you love me. Awww."

"Shut the fuck up Humberlina. I'm doing it cause Brit doesn't want her dolphin sad and lonely again."

"You keep telling yourself that but I know different." With that said he peck her on the cheek, "And by the way I forgive you for interfering."

Santana has a look of disgust on her face as she wipes her cheek, "Does this mean you'll kiss and make up with Slick, cause if you do, can you get it on video?Cause a bit of boy on boy always gets Brit hot." They both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Please review, they really do keep me motivated. Let me know if you like the direction the story is going. And don't worry the boys will be back together soon. **

**Sara xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I said in the last chapter, this chapter is unedited so all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry if this spoils your reading pleasure but I did the best I could.**

**Sara xxx**

* * *

Sebastian knew something was going on. He had seen Santana talking to Rachel and Mercedes after school. He'd also seen her with Artie who seemed had been showing her some sort of gadget.

"What's going on Satan?" Sebastian lent against the locker next to hers.

"Well Slick, I'm placing my books into my locker and then I'm going to stare at your ex's sweet ass for the next hour and a half at Cheerios practice. Then I shall spend the rest of my day doing deliciously sinful things to Brittany, want to watch?"

"You think you're so smart, but you're not as stealthy as you like to think Lopez. You might fool this bunch of morons here, but where I come from, you're an amateur. So let me break this down." Sebastian straightens up and looks her in the eye, "You're collecting info from a number of people around school. You most certainly have a recording device tape to your chest. So my guess is you're either going to try blackmailing someone or you're gathering proof of something shady happening and are trying to help someone. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt seeing as you are Kurt's friend and say the later. Now my next puzzle is who you are trying to help? That's a more difficult one to figure out but yet again I have two choices."

Santana sucks in her cheeks, "Well as fascinating as your little conspiracy theory is, I've got to go shake my ass with the other beautiful people..."

Sebastian places a hand on her shoulder, "Not just yet." Santana stops moving, "You're either trying to help Brittany or Kurt. Yet again I go for the later seeing as you're doing anything you can to avoid this conversation with me."

"Look Slick this has been great but you have no idea what you're going on about, so run along and find Thing one and two before they leave you here and you have to use public transport like the common people."

Santana goes to walk past him as he speaks again, "My father is a politician, I've seen all sorts of things go on when it comes to gathering info on a person to use against them. I know when something is off and I know you're trying to do whatever this is on your own. But if I'm right and someone is going after Kurt than I want every bit of info you've got."

Santana went to speak but Sebastian cut her off, "No Santana, this isn't a game you're playing. If you fuck it up the consequences are far more serious. So forget Cheerios practice, you and me are going to go to your place and you will tell me everything you know."

Santana tried to stare Sebastian down but realizing the look of determination in his eyes she relented, "Come than, if coach gets pissed I'm throwing you under the bus got it."

Sebastian follows her out to the car park, "Okay which piece of junk is yours?"

Santana turns and glares at him, "Not all of us have a rich daddy to buy us shiny new cars for our birthdays, so if my crap car isn't good enough for you then walk asshole."

Sebastian looked at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it was a joke."

"Yeah well when a rich kid makes a joke about our lack of money we take offence, so you may want to watch those comments around here from now on."

Santana leads him to her car and Sebastian is shocked to see a new Mini Cooper Coupe, "Sorry it's not some beat up old truck but unlike the stereotype you've got in your head, my parents work hard for what we have and save hard for what we want. As soon as I was old enough I got a part-time job working at one of Mr Hummel's garages, which lead to a sweet deal on this baby. So close your mouth get in the car and we can go"

* * *

Kurt slammed the front door as he entered the house, throwing his keys on the coffee table as he thumped down on the couch. Hunter and Blaine both looked at him from where they sat on the floor in front of Finn's XBox.

"What?" Kurt snapped at the two.

"For starters, don't take your bad mood out on me and Blaine and secondly what are we meant to do with you banging about and throwing things, pretend nothing's happening? Cause I get the feeling if we'd ignored you, you'd be pissed off about that too." Hunter picked up a controller and turned back to the TV screen.

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed, "Sorry, I've just had a really shitty day and to cap it of Santana didn't turn up for practice which Coach blamed me for, along with every mistake the others made. Quinn just kept being a bitch, pointing out to anyone that would listen that when she was Head no-one skipped practice and how she would call for extra practices when we started a new routine."

Hunter paused the game and went and sat by Kurt, "Look Pip, I'm sorry for our part in your shitty day. As for the rest I can't really do much about that. Quinn, you should just ignore, if she was that great she'd still be Head, so what she's spouting is bullshit. But I do think that Coach of yours is insane and needs some down time in a secure facility somewhere far, far away from sane people."

Kurt started laughing as he hugged Hunter, "I love you Merry."

"I love you too Pippin."

"Awww, that's so sweet."

Both Kurt and Hunter threw a cushion at Blaine, "Hey, that's not nice."

Kurt suddenly notice that someone was missing, "Where's Sebastian?"

Hunter looked at Blaine, "We actually thought he'd snuck in to watch you practice. He got kinda flustered when he found out you were a cheerleader. You know how his mind works."

Kurt started to smile as his mind started to wonder and Hunter started to laugh, "Oh my god, you're both as bad as each other."

Blaine looked a little confused, "Does this mean you're ready to forgive him?"

Kurt thought for a couple of seconds before answering, "You know what, I think I am. So you've really got no idea where he is then?"

"No." Both boys replied.

Kurt got up from his seat, "Okay, I'll blast him a text before I shower and change. See you both in a bit."

Kurt left the room and headed upstairs. Hunter returned to his seat next to Blaine and turned to him, "Thank god that's over , now all we have to put up with them all over each other for the next few weeks."

Santana parked her car and lead Sebastian towards her house, "So Slick remember you're in Lima heights, so keep your smartass remarks to yourself or you'll get your ass kicked."

Sebastian took a quick look around, "You do realize that this is not actually Lima heights?"

"Actually it is. It's just the better end." Santana carried on walking into the house.

Sebastian entered the house behind her, "So what's going on?"

Santana gestured for Sebastian to sit, "Look at the moment I've got no solid proof. All I know is Quinn is up to something involving Kurt and Sam. One thing I'm sure of is Sam knows everything and isn't being tricked into it."

"What makes you think all this then?" Sebastian takes a seat waiting for her to answer.

"I may have asked the girls to keep an eye open after Quinn threw her tantrum and got kicked out of Glee. So far she's been seen taking snapshots of Kurt from a distance. And later today Barbra and Aretha spotted her showing Sam the pictures. That's when it clicked with me that every time she'd been seen taking pics Kurt was always talking to or near Sam."

"Okay I can see how you'd be suspicious. So what do you think she's up to?"

"Like I said I'm not sure, but my first guess would have been that she was going to get Jewfro to do a story on Kurt and Sam being in a relationship."

"Ahh the Perez Hilton of McKinley."

"He'd like to think his is. But I had a little chat with him about his tape thingy I found in his locker. Turns out that after he did his research for his big exposé Quinn wanted to give him, he decided not to go ahead with the story."

Sebastian looked confused, "Why? That would have been quite a story for him."

"Turns out he wants to be a proper journalist when he grows up and pissing of the people who in the future will own the company that owns two major newspapers as well as several magazines could get a guy blacklisted. Even I didn't realize how many pies the Claringtons dabbled in til Jewfro started to list them. Those two boys go beyond rich."

"Yeah it's a big group and I think the guy used what little brains he's actually got, shame he doesn't realize that his action before he knew about Kurt may of already done the damage he hopes to avoid. So Quinn is trying to find another way of getting to Kurt?"

"Yep and I don't know what. Sam's not gay, so I don't think he's gold digging."

"That wouldn't explain Quinn's involvement anyway."

"I'm going to say blackmail. Quinn could talk Sam into taking one for the team and then blackmail Kurt with a sex tape?"

"We may not be together properly at the moment but Kurt would never cheat on me, so no to the sex tape. We need to look at the pictures, can you get access to her laptop or phone?"

"She won't let me touch her stuff, but she might let Britt borrow them."

"Good, set something up then me and you can figure this out."

"Ohh, you're so 007. Does that make me your Bond girl?" Santana purred.

"As long as you're not expecting me to fuck you, you can be anything you want as long as we get our hands on those pictures. Can I call you Pussy?"

After Santana had slapped Sebastian they spent the next hour figuring out a plan to get their hands on Quinn's pictures, when near on simultaneously both their phones signaled that they had a text. "Oh shit your girlfriends pissed at me for missing practice."

Santana looked up at a now beaming Sebastian, "You've got the look of someone that's on a promise, don't tell me The Ice Maiden is starting to melt?"

"He wants to go to dinner to talk."

"Wow, who'd have thought Lady was that good in bed, that the offer of a dinner date puts a smile like that on your face. Maybe I should come with, to see what your face looks like when he offers to put out?"

"Not going to happen bitch." Sebastian pulls Santana up and starts to drag her to the door.

"Hey, don't manhandle me."

Sebastian let's go, "Sorry, I really need to get home."

"And you need a ride?" Santana smiles.

"Yes so move it."

"Yeah but I'm feeling sooooo tired." Santana starts to stretch and fake yawn.

" Look ,I'll buy one of those iced coffee things you like to drink on the way." Sebastian waggles his eyebrows at her.

"Make a large one and one of those fancy pastries form that fancy bakery Kurt loves to take Britt too for their tea party thing they do."

"If it gets you moving any faster I'll buy you two of everything." Sebastian pleaded.

Santana thought for a moment then shot out the door and towards her car yelling as she went, "Deal Slick. Come on move your ass before Kurt changes his mind and they run out of Macaroons."


End file.
